


Sniffing your hair

by Napalm_Nova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Fluff, Four nerds on a bus, Humor, I haven't posted fanfiction in literal months how does one tag again?, Is there a smell kink? lmao bc that, Low-key Hance, M/M, One Shot, Only if you squint your eyes tho, fluffy fluff fluff? I just wanted a blushing Keith in my life that was teary-eyed sUE me, friendship in this one is strong bc I love them just being kids and enjoying life, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Napalm_Nova/pseuds/Napalm_Nova
Summary: Keith's impatient. Hunk won't let go of Lance's face. And Pidge is recording the whole thing.- orKeith turns himself on by sniffing Lance's hair?





	Sniffing your hair

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a chapter of some random manga I read when younger that I can't remember much about tbh but this chapter stuck with me lmao 
> 
> (This was written in one sitting in less than a half hour lmao kill me)

\--

Hunk is once again taking Lance's cheeks into his large hands, squeezing them from across the bus seat the four of them - Pidge, Lance, Hunk and himself - are occupying. They meet halfway, both leaning slightly in the already small space to make it smaller.

Keith feels his impatience growing thinner.

Hunk squeezes Lance's cheeks gently between his hands, trying to not pinch him too much, but with a tight enough grip so that Lance couldn't get away. He squeezed and squeezed, pulling Lance's face into every and which direction, to get Lance to laugh. Pushing them in to get Lance's lips to pucker out like a blowfish, Pidge was recording the whole thing with her phone in hand - horizontally of course, because what is she an animal? - smirk not faltering for even a mere second. She looked like a genius anime villain, the way the sun was reflecting her large glasses, hitting them blindingly, the pure sinister yet giddy look on her face matched with the general cheesy chuckle she had every time Lance would try to say something but would end up laughing through his squished cheeks. Tears forming at the side of his eyes from pure joy. The laughter building up in his face clearly.

All awhile Keith was sat next to Lance, one headphone preached in his ear with some underrated - in his opinion - lo-fi hip-hop soundtrack on. Barley listening to the small snippet of some old film line playing in his ear that went well with the melody of the song.

He felt utterly bitter.

Don't get him wrong, he loved seeing them all so happy, enjoying themselves enough to be disturbing some people around them with the way Lance was wheezing and slapping playfully at Hunk's wrists. He really does love when they are like this, even if he'd never tell them that.

Within' saying that. He felt bitter. Bitter, impatient, and compelled with the idea of throwing himself or Lance out the bus window he's currently staring out of, trying hard on focusing on the thought that Hunk and Pidge will be out of the bus at the next stop. That he won't have to watch how easy it is for Hunk to touch Lance's face, or for Pidge to lean over and help with that, poking and prodding at his sides. Because they both know exactly where his ticklish spots are because they both get to touch him freely whenever they want to.

 _God damn_ _s t u p_ _i d_ _'feelings’._

Keith felt himself internally implode a tiny bit as the bus jerks a little too hard when stopping at a red light, throwing Lance back into the seat and bumping shoulders with Keith.

Keith didn't move his eyes to even look at the impact, rather he just listened to Lance's breathless laughs, only turning his head when feeling the loss of weight on his shoulder. Lance had gotten seated properly again - well not entirely, still leaning forward, this time even further. Scooting close to the edge of the seat. To try to squish Hunk's cheeks back, getting playfully slapped away pretty fast. Hunk's hands land on Lance's face once more.

Hunk's hands squished them around like dough, pushing his fingers around as if it were magnetic sand, like he was a baby with their hands in a bowl full mash potato. Fascinated with the touch, finding it rather hilarious - Hunk laughs, why also looking a little quizzical, wondering how far he can go before the Cuban boy stops finding it amusing and starts protesting. But the protesting never comes, he keeps it up all the way until his and Pidge's stop coming up. The bus still feeling a little jittery as it comes to the side for its stop. Hunk looks a little green. Keith thanks the gods that his friend doesn't get as motion sick as he used to.

Then he finds his skeptical-ass thanking his non-existing god one more time as Lance relaxes next to him. Now all Keith needed to do was relax enough to talk to Lance.

_Lance, Lance, Lance, I wanna touch him, I wanna touch him, I wanna touch him, I wanna touch him, I wanna touch him, I wanna touch him, I want to make him mine, I wanna touch him, fuck he'd look so good shirtless, I wanna touch him, I wanna touch him, fuck I wanna touch him so badly, I want to run my hands through his hair, moaning in his ear, feel his body shudder against my own._

_I want to t o u c h him._

Keith inhales quickly but deeply, holding it down and waiting for the burning sensation to start, he closes his eyes and concentrates on the fact that the jittering the bus was doing is making Lance's thigh that was pressed against his own pulse with every little movement.

Keith forces himself to pride his eyes open to look at Lance, who, is now also listening to music, both headphones in with his head laying back on the seat lazily, slouching, bag held loosely in his lap arms wrapped around it. He looked peaceful, besides the occasional eyelid movements when the bus would move the wrong way or when a ray of sun would come into the window.

Keith thinks he’s okay with seeing him like this until they get to their stop. He feels satisfied, even if he doesn't get to 'bond' with him, he can sit here, in peaceful bliss with Lance who is now leaning to his side. Laying his head on Keith's shoulder like it was second-nature like it didn't bring a creeping blush to Keith's already lightly blushing complexion. Like it didn't make Keith's heart feel as if it was in his throat, threating to jump out and run to Lance's own.

Keith's initial look of blissful shock turned into one of contemplation rather quickly. Bringing his lip between his teeth in habit that he'll get scolded for later. Is he sleeping?

_Fuck it._

Keith leaned his head down slightly, just enough to get his nose into Lance's hair, and he proceeds to do the deep inhaling he was doing just moments earlier, breathing it all in. Feeling dizzy from the initial smell of what he knows is some expensive ass hair-care products, it smells of... citrus, like bittersweet lemons and limes and oranges and something else that reminds him that this is Lance's hair he's smelling. It was, simply put, Lance's own natural body odour he was sniffing. It was nice. Blindingly nice. So, Keith sniffs again, and again and again and again and again. Until he felt dizzy, until he has his noes tucked in Lance's hair enough to be nuzzling the top of his head gently, feeling as if his life's purpose has been completed with the sensation of all his senses being invaded with _Lance_. He wanted to moan Lances name, why is this alone enough to make Keith feel like he was made of air. Why was it making him squirm gently under Lance, why was it making his melt like some sort of touch starved teenager.

Before Keith could really process what, he was doing, his eyes flutter shut and he's kissing ever so gently, the top of Lance's head, on a quick constant repeat. If he sniffed Lance a lot, he was kissing him a massive amount. He felt as if he just couldn't stop placing small gentle kisses on the top of his head.

Kiss, after kiss, after kiss, after kiss. All gentle, all full of Keith's and Lance's pheromones. Full of a complete full-on blushing, squirming, slowly teary-eyed, slightly sweaty in his seat Keith who could quite literally do this until the day he died.

Keith felt his eyes jolt open when the bus stopped suddenly in the middle of the road, something clearly giving out in the engine. It sent the only other two passengers on board forward as they were preparing to get off, holding onto each other for dead life. Where Lance, had woken up in a startled shock, his head hitting Keith's jaw hard on the way up.

"What was th- Ah! Keith, your bleeding, shit, shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to knock into you - I-I don't - here." Lance mumbled on, all while Keith tried to not let the disappointment he felt for that moment being over show on his face. Checking his own reflection in the window, he wonders why he can't feel his busted lip that's currently spilling out blood dramatically like a tiny fountain.

Lance goes for his bag, searching through it in a little frantic, he pulls out a little packet of travel tissues taking one out he doesn't ask Keith before he gently presses it to his face. Staring at the crimson soaks the white.

"It's fine, Lance, honestly I kind of deserve this." Keith closes his eyes for a moment, the look on his face only being explained as dubiously guilty.

"Why would you think you deserve it?"

"I, uh..."

"Did you think I was asleep?"

Keith froze under Lance's eyes, them settling on Keith's eyes rather than his lip now.

"It's okay, Keith," He chuckles dryly, sounding embarrassed, "I liked it, not just when you were kissing me, I liked it all."

Lance squirmed a little in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the talk, yet he keeps it going.

"I've always liked the way you smell, you, I," Lance swallows down hard, trying to understand the words that are swirling in his own mind for the first time at the realization, "You, your very, very pretty, handsome, whatever word you feel comfortable with, your fucking that. I love looking at you, I love your scent. I really like you, not the time for this I know - god the bus driver is going to kill us if we get any blood on this seat - but I need to say it, because that, Keith Kogane, was amazing because you're amazing."

Keith felt like he couldn't possibly melt any more than he had just moments ago when Lance was the only thing possibly filling his mind. He was wrong.

"I like you too," Keith spoke weakly and poorly with the way his lip is, but his face is soft and fond as he looks upon Lance like he's just confessed his love.

They get scolded for not listening to the bus driver when telling them to get off, but neither regret it, Lance take's Keith's hand when Keith had gone to take a shortcut to walk to his house.

"No one’s at mine today until about six," Lance mutters, still embarrassed by the whole thing.

"No one's at mine the whole night." Keith returns, feeling a bubble of fondness feel him as Lance get even more flustered.

They end up at Keith's house.


End file.
